


At Her Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Non-Explicit Sex, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The villainous Scarlet Witch has captured Captain America.</p><p>(Wanda and Steve attempt to roleplay. It doesn't go according to plan, but that's the life of a superhero for you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Mercy

“Is this tight enough?”

He flexed, and the answer was obvious, even to her. “Not exactly, but it’ll do.”

“If you say so.” The Scarlet Witch cast a doubtful look at the ropes that she had bought especially for this occasion — the capture of the superhero Captain America, enemy of her father and of the entire mutant nation of Genosha. The website said that they wouldn’t be too abrasive on his skin, but she supposed it didn’t matter. It wasn't like it could hurt him, and every mark she left on him would heal overnight, with no one the wiser come breakfast tomorrow morning.

“Aren’t you going to do your bit?”

“Yes. Right.” She cleared her throat and recited the lines she had come up with earlier and practiced in the mirror: “Now I have you at my mercy, Captain America! Prepare to feel the wrath of the Mightiest of Mutants! Your hero friends will never find you, and my father's work will at last be complete... This is ridiculous.”

"No! No, it's really, really good."

" _Steve._ "

"You're doing great," the Star-Spangled Avenger insisted.

"I wasn't a good villain when I _was_ a villain."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

The Queen of Chaos raised her eyebrows. "I'm always grateful for your support, Captain, but that's a peculiar thing for you to encourage."

" _Wanda._ Come on, we can do this."

She straightened her shoulders and continued, in the same style and with an even thicker accent. "Did you think that you could defeat the Crown Princess of Genosha? Did you think that your vibranium shield could overcome my chaos — _Steve!_ What was the point of all this if you were just going to break free?"

He laughed and rolled on top of her, and she was laughing too. "We wanted to try something new. Consider it improv."

"Uh-huh. So the Sentinel of Liberty has... _oh!_... overcome the villainous Scarlet Witch. What happens next?"

"Don't know yet... I'm just trying to escape your nefarious... uh, schemes?" He paused to consider the matter, and she groaned in frustration. "That doesn't sound right."

"It doesn't matter." She pulled him back down.

She did have to come up for air after several minutes, and he took the opportunity to say, "I think we can consider this a success."

"We failed. Utterly."

He shook his head and grinned. "We achieved our objective."

Her brow furrowed. "I hope that our objective was sex."

"You're in luck. It was."

She arched her back. "Well, that's wonderful! I can't wait to discuss it at the next team meeting. Jan will be _thrilled._ "

" _Wanda!_ "

Her kiss cut off his laughter.

Needless to say, Captain America successfully escaped the villainess's clutches, and he even convinced her to make a complete reformation. Alas, his tale of success came to a bitter end when he himself turned to villainy. She could only appreciate the cruel irony when her foe-turned-friend-turned-foe captured the new hero and bound her in ropes.

But that's another story.


End file.
